


You Have me and I Have You

by thorsbruce



Series: Thorbruce Week [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, it's sad, post IW, thor is upset and bruce just wants to give him all the love he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsbruce/pseuds/thorsbruce
Summary: [DAY 3 OF THORBRUCE WEEK - COMFORT]“I can’t even being to imagine what you’re going through right now,” Bruce started, staring straight into Thor’s eyes, “but you must remember that not all hope is lost. You have me and I have you.”





	You Have me and I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> this is slightly sad and angsty oops

He pondered with distraught as he lay upon their shared bed, face sunken into his husband’s pillow. It was wet from his tears which had not stopped for a long time. Broken sobs still escaped his mouth. Usually, Thor was not like this; he was bubbly and bright, always carrying a wide smile on his face. He would be the life of the party and the person everyone would talk to to lift their spirits. Being a mess was not something of a trait for him.

Losing almost everyone he loved and cared for was like a knife straight through the heart, but one that didn’t kill him. It was stuck there, letting him bleed out until eventually, he dies. It was sheer torment, no one but his husband was okay. It was hard losing all of one’s family, and sometimes the god thought to himself, how am I so unlucky?

Thoughts of his mother whirled around in his head. Her smile, her gentle love. Another tear fell. His father. He was not the best of fathers, but Thor couldn’t help but mourn regardless. Heimdall; his best friend in the entire world. He did so much for him; only to die pointlessly at the hands of some stupid purple monster. His brother Loki; nothing pained him more than revisiting the day he died. Thor was incapable of doing anything, of stopping him, warning him, helping and fighting along by his side. That’s what broke him most, having to see his brother die alone. The visual pained him immensely, and he punched the air in front of him. It’s not fair.

Bruce was on his way home from getting the groceries for the week. His arms were full with shopping bags, and he was joyful to get in the car and finally go home where he could relax. He turned on the radio, hearing the happy tone of Hard Times by his husband’s favourite band Paramore. He chuckled, revisiting the time where he walked in on Thor dancing in their room to the album After Laughter.

Thinking of his husband made him smile, he was a being who outshone the sun and did wonders. Bruce would never understand how he got so lucky.

As he was driving home, he thought of it odd that Thor hadn’t called him asking for some special Midgardian food he wanted — this was normally routine for him. When at a red light, Bruce thought to himself that possibly there was something wrong. No, he reassured himself, if something was wrong, Thor would let him know. He always did. Bruce sighed deeply and carried on the journey home.

He got to the front door, unlocking it swiftly and walking inside.

“I’m home sweetheart!” He exclaimed as he dumped the groceries on the island bench. There was no response. Strange, he thought to himself. He finished putting the food away and went to their shared bedroom, where he presumed Thor would be. He walked in and saw the body of a defeated man. He sighed sadly, walking over and laying down next to his husband. From behind Thor, he wrapped an arm around his waist.

“I’m so sorry Thor,” he started, although he was not sure as to why or what he was apologising for, “I’m so sorry.” He repeated, this time in a whisper. The reply was nothing but a sniffle, which indicated Thor knew of his presence and of his sympathy. Bruce lay his head in the crook of Thor’s neck.

“I love you immensely,” he whispered, playing subconsciously with his husband’s shirt. To that Thor gave a slight smile, which made Bruce incredibly happy. “That’s the Thor I know.” He gave Thor a quick kiss to the neck, to which Thor moved his body closer to Bruce.

“It’s hard sometimes,” Thor’s voice came out shaky, but Bruce remained silent. “Having to watch so many people you love perish,” he continued, voice breaking at the end. “I feel as if I’ll never know what true peace is again.” He turned around in Bruce’s arms, and pushed his forehead onto Bruce’s.

“I can’t even being to imagine what you’re going through right now,” Bruce started, staring straight into Thor’s eyes, “but you must remember that not all hope is lost. You have me and I have you.” There was a spark in Thor’s eyes when he said that, which was enough to ease the both of them.

“I will never let you go, my love,” Thor said, “we will be here together, forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!
> 
> my twitter is @ thehvlk give me support


End file.
